buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel season 3
The third season of Angel originally aired on The WB from September 24, 2001 to May 20, 2002, earlier than the sixth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Synopsis Even as Angel mourns the death of Buffy, Darla makes her way to L.A. with a mysterious new life growing within her. Now thrust into a role he never imagined, Angel needs the assistance of the Angel Investigations team more than ever. But while Cordelia, Gunn and Fred rally round the new dad, an ancient and deadly prophecy convinces Wesley to commit the ultimate betrayal.''Angel'' DVDs Summary To get over the loss of Buffy, Angel spends three months in a Sri Lankan monastery, where he encounters some demon monks. He returns to Los Angeles, as does Darla — now heavy with child. This has never happened to a vampire before, and no one — not Angel's gang nor Wolfram & Hart — can understand why it has happened now. Prophecies reveal that a death will take place at the moment of the child's birth; he cannot be born through conventional means. It appears that the unborn boy might perish, but instead Darla sacrifices her life to give birth to Angel's son Connor. The gang is willing and eager to care for the infant, but Wesley soon learns of a frightening prophecy that suggests that Angel will murder his son. Fearing that Angel cannot bear the truth, and feeling disconnected from the new couple Gunn and Fred, Wesley does not share this information, and quietly kidnaps Connor. This backfires as he is attacked and the child is seized by an old enemy named Holtz, whose family Angelus and Darla slaughtered two hundred years ago. Holtz escapes through a portal to the dimension of Quor'toth, and raises the boy as his own. Angel feels that his son is lost forever. He attacks Wesley and banishes him from the group. It is later revealed that the prophecy which spurred the kidnapping is false, created by a demon, Sahjhan, that is destined to be killed by Connor. Near the end of the season, Connor comes back as a teenage boy, having been raised by Holtz in a dimension where time moves more quickly and taught by his foster-father that Angel is still the evil vampire Angelus that Holtz once knew. In order to gain his final revenge on Angel, the now elderly Holtz has his closest follower, Justine, kill him and frame Angel. The grieving Connor uses his inherited super-strength and his father's unsuspecting love to defeat Angel and imprison him in a casket on the bottom of the ocean. Cordelia, who had planned a romantic rendezvous with Angel, disappears the same night, having been elevated by the Powers That Be to a Higher Plane. Meanwhile, Lorne leaves for Las Vegas to pursue a singing career. This leaves a very confused Fred and Gunn to carry on at Angel Investigations. The main antagonists of this season were Daniel Holtz, Justine Cooper, and Wolfram & Hart. Cast Main *David Boreanaz as Angel (22/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (19/22) (Does not appear in "Loyalty", "Sleep Tight", and "Forgiving") *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (22/22) *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn (22/22) *Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle (22/22) Recurring *Andy Hallett as Lorne (18/22) *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan (14/22) *Keith Szarabajka as Daniel Holtz (11/22) *Daniel Dae Kim as Gavin Park (8/22) *Connor, Jake, and Trenton Tupen as Baby Connor (8/22) *Mark Lutz as The Groosalugg (7/22) *Jack Conley as Sahjhan (6/22) *Laurel Holloman as Justine Cooper (6/22) *Julie Benz as Darla (5/22) *John Rubinstein as Linwood Murrow (5/22) *Vincent Kartheiser as Teenage Connor (4/22) *David Denman as Skip (3/22) *Matthew James as Merl (2/22) Episodes References de:Staffel Drei nl:Angel (seizoen 3) Category:Seasons Category:Angel episodes